Waking up not regretting where you are
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happens when JJ takes a chance, and finds herself stood on his door step hoping to find a reason why she is there? REVIEW based on after "Jones" JJ/WILL


**Is starting to write a lot of one shots lately. So here is another one.**

**Waking up, not regretting where you are.**

JJ woke up, hearing the sound of a loud bang, jumping out of her sleep. She slowly looked around the room, trying to remember where she was. Taking a minute to adjust to the sunlight that was shining into the bedroom, she climbed out of the bed. Noticing she was wearing a guys shirt. Smiling to herself. She new exactly where she was. Walking out of the bedroom, through the living room, into the kitchen. She saw Will, cleaning up a mess of food on the floor.

"Sorry did I wake ya?"

JJ smiled to herself leaning onto the counter.

"maybe…but I'm glad you did. So I could see this." She said raising her eyebrow at him

"Yeah….tried to look like a know it all, flipping pancakes harder than it looks" he smiled widely.

After clearing up the mess, Will finished making them breakfast, placing two dishes down on the table. JJ sat down, taking a large sip of the orange juice.

"This smells amazing."

"Yeah, lets hope they taste as good as they smells."

JJ smiled, digging into the pancakes. After they had both eaten, JJ helped him clean up, both of them sitting down on the sofa, coffee cups In hand.

"So…" JJ said slowly.

"What?" Will said a small grin on his face.

"Last night….." JJ said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess we should really talk about that huh?"

"I guess…" JJ bit down on her lip. Looking back up at Will.

"I'm sorry I just showed up I just….honestly don't know what I was thinking." JJ said looking at Will.

"JJ , its fine really, it was actually quiet hot having a beautiful girl show up on my door step soaking wet in the middle of the night."

JJ laughed nodding her head, blushing at Will. Seeing a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of cliché of me showing up like I did."

"It's a good job, I'm a sucker for a good romance story then huh." Will said taking a sip of his coffee.

JJ licked her lips. Staring at Will, remembering the events of what actually happened, when she showed up at his place.

/

_Flashback_

_The team had just got back from a really tough case, A Serial arsonist was killing upper middle class families. They had all found it hard. Especially with how people had lost there lives due to the unsub. And now there she was sat at her desk, staring at the case file in front of her. Closing it she picked it up, throwing it onto the pile of files behind her chair, watching as it landed then fell off with multiple files. JJ leant down and started to pick them all up, when she came across a case file. Opening it up. She ran her fingers along the name on the page. _

"_Will Lamontagne" she said to herself. Taking a deep breath._

_After clearing up all of her belongings and gathering her stuff to leave. JJ found herself, sat in her car. She didn't know what she was thinking, or why she was even thinking about doing it. The next thing she knew. Was that she was at the airport, and had bought a ticket to New Orleans ._

_As she jumped into the cab, she gave him the location to Will's apartment as she remembered him telling her the area where he lived. As the cab dropped her off, JJ stood in the pouring rain on the street looking at the houses in front of her. Looking around she spotted his car, walking towards the house, she felt the rain drop down her back, making her shiver. As she walked up the steps. She banged her knuckles onto the door, hoping he was home. _

_Taking the last sip of his beer, Will walked towards the front door, opening it up, he saw the one girl. He had been nervous to call._

"_JJ….."_

"_Hey…"_

_They stood in silence for a few moments before Will realized how wet and cold she looked, showing her in he locked the door behind him, watching she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_I'm sorry to just drop by like this…I just…."_

"_No no.! its fine everything okay?"_

"_Yeah….I just….."_

_JJ looked up at Will, seeing the look on his face._

"_I should just…."_

"_go?" Will said raising his eyebrow._

"_Yeah…" JJ said gulping down a breath. _

_JJ walked towards the door, feeling Will take hold of her hand, turning her around._

"_Don't….."_

"_Why ?"_

"_Cos ya flew god knows how many miles here. For a reason JJ…"_

_Closing her eyes, JJ took a deep breath, realizing there hands were still connected. _

"_I don't even know why I'm here."_

_Will pulled her towards him, moving the strand of wet hair out of her eyes, trailing his finger down her cheek. _

"_I think I know one reason why you're here."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I can't same the same for you, but your all I've been thinking about."_

_JJ watched him closely, watching as his eyes never left hers. Seeing the slight grin merge over his cheek bones._

"_Then why didn't you call?"_

"_Honestly….I've been trying to figure out what to say."_

_JJ let out a little laugh, looking down the ground, she lifted her head back up, seeing the deep look in his eyes._

"_I like you…" JJ said quietly._

"_I like you too." Will said smiling widely at her._

_JJ bit down on her lip, pushing her hair behind her ears. _

"_Come on, lets get you some fresh clothes, your freezing." _

_JJ nodded, following Will into his bedroom, watching as he grabbed a pair of jogger bottoms and one of his t-shirts. Taking the clothes off him , JJ watched as he left the room, pulling off her jacket, she sat down on his bed, pulling off her boots. As she unbuttoned her jeans she pulled them off her legs. Pulling her long sleeved top over her head, throwing it onto the floor. _

_Will was glad he had decided to make a cup of coffee, right before JJ had shown, up. Pouring two cups full, he made his way back towards his bedroom, seeing JJ pull his shirt over her head. JJ turned around to see Will stood with two cups of coffee._

"_You watching me." JJ said raising her eyebrows, a little smile in her lips._

"_Well, I've never had a view like this before in my bedroom."_

_JJ smiled widely pulling her hair to one side, walking towards Will, taking the cup of coffee off him. Will watched as she walked towards him, getting a good look at her, she was only wearing his t-shirt, he couldn't stop staring at her tanned long smooth legs._

"_So what now?" Will asked holding onto his cup._

"_I've got a few ideas." JJ said moving close to him._

_/_

Will put his coffee up down, taking JJ's away from her. Wrapping his hands around her ankles. He pulled her body towards his. There heads inches apart.

"I'm glad you showed up last night."

"Me too, otherwise id still be sat waiting or you to call."

Will let out a little laugh, placing his hand onto her neck. Kissing her deeply. JJ kissed him back, placing her hand onto his chest. Pulling her closer, Will ran his hand down her body. Along her legs. Feeling a shiver go down his spine. JJ pulled away biting down on her lip. Her arms tugged around his neck.

"So does this mean, I get to find out why you never married?"

Still biting down on her lip, JJ nodded leaning her head against Will's looking deeply into his eyes. Kissing him once again.

She was glad she made the decision to come. She didn't regret anything about hoping on a plane, just to see what she actually felt about him. It was one of the best nights of her life. With a man she hoped she could really love one day.

/

**So what did you think? Let me know thanks click the big REVIEW button and hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
